


Beau and Belle

by jooFoxy



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooFoxy/pseuds/jooFoxy
Summary: First all all, I'm sorry for my English as it is not my first language, but I hope u enjoy the reading..................................................................................................................................................................................................Kim Mina is every girls’ dream. She’s smart, beautiful, well mannered, and a typical sophisticated girl. Boys want to date her but had always get turned down. No one knows the reason why she’s still single since the beginning of the semester.Joochan is known for his good look and his talents in playing instruments and the athletic side of him is no joke.But why did he call her Belle instead of her real name?





	1. ONE

Kim Mina is every girls’ dream. She’s smart, beautiful, well mannered, and a typical sophisticated girl. Boys want to date her but had always get turned down. No one knows the reason why she’s still single since the beginning of the semester. She’s now in the second year of college.  
Every single day, she would go into the class and see tonnes of gift on her desk. Flowers, chocolates, letters, everything. Of course she’s grateful with all those things but it would make her more happy if they didn’t invest money on her. Now, what did she do with the gift? She would share it among her classmates. She put the flowers in the jar and would place it by the window or on the professor’s table. But she takes the letters with her though, she could see the sincerity of all the anons who gave her letters. Yes, it would be more convenience if they all give her letters, rather than flowers or chocolates. During the early year, she would be curious and would ask everyone who gave her this who gave her that, but as time passes, she gave up and just accept everything. Seriously tho, almost every boys want her attention. Some are with good intentions, but some are just… well, you know the rest.

Compared to other boys, Hong Joochan is different. He on the other hand doesn’t really care about Mina. He, for sure knows Mina but not to the point of admiring her. Joochan is known for his good look and his talents in playing instruments and the athletic side of him is no joke. He’s in the basketball team along with his clique which they called themselves as the googoos. All 4 of them googoos were looked up by many people and girls are crazy for them. Every single time after practice, Joochan would go to the nearest café to have some time alone. Sometimes, he did his assignments there, if there is none, he would take out his laptop and do some editing of the photos he took. Some other time, he would just sit there, enjoy the free time alone and sipping his coffee while observing the surrounding, just like what he did now. 

This evening too, while waiting for his drink to be served, he looked outside the window to enjoy the view. The street there wasn’t too busy and quite peaceful. A bell ringing and a voice of the barista welcoming the guest can be heard, indicating that someone had entered the café. Joochan’s eyes kept on wandering the street and silently thinking of his future. “Joochan ssi, your order is here”. Joochan was brought to reality when Ju Won, a barista brought his drink and placed it on his table. “Thank you Ju Won ssi”. Joochan took a sip of his favorite strawberry milkshake and smiled approving the taste of it. “As expected, nothing’s go wrong with strawberry” Joochan told to himself. “One cappuccino please”, hearing a familiar voice, his eyes darted from the milkshake to the counter. He saw Mina handed a cash to the cashier and took a sit in the corner. Joochan was about to greet her but decided not to. He saw Mina took out something that look like a sketchbook and just silently sketch something. Joochan looked at her so deeply that he started to get curious of her. Of why such beautiful young lady, a well know girl, is alone in this café. Come to think of it, Joochan realized that Mina had always been alone. Sure, she had friends, but he never saw her hanging out with them so often. A double line formed on his forehead as he was thinking hard reading her. Joochan knew that she’s known for her look, but Joochan never realized that she was this pretty and elegant. Now he knew why boys are chasing her. But Joochan wouldn’t just want her for her looks, he got curious and want to get know more of her. Joochan thought hard of how to get close to her without her thinking that it’s a sign of flirt or something because all he wanted to do was to know her story. She looks like she hid a lot. 

Ju Won came to Mina and placed her drinks on her table and Joochan once again was brought up to reality by the same person for blocking him seeing Mina. He realized that he had drink all his milkshake and he snickered. He couldn’t believe himself for doing something like this.  
Morning came, and as usual Joochan took his seat and was talking to his googoos. “wow, a junior, how bold” Jaehyun spoke and Joochan confused and turned to see a boy he never seen before came into his class and went straight to Mina’s table and placed a chocolate. “Aight, thanks mate. We’ll eat them deliciously” Jibeom teased him. Confused with the words, Donghyun explained to him “look little guy, I acknowledge your effort in buying this but Mina will give all of these to us anyway. So, thank you” while pointing at the gifts. The boy flustered but managed to reply them “No problem, but please let her know my name. Its Nam Il”. “Sure” Jaehyun told him with a smile. Minutes later, Mina came into the class and put down her bags and placed all the letters into her bags, as usual. Joochan walked up to her desk and took a seat in front of her and faced her, and just smiled at her. Surprised by his action, Mina asked him what is he doing because this is the first time Joochan talked to her. “Nothing, I just want to take a look of you” said Joochan. Mina replied him with a loud sigh while handling him a small box of chocolates from her “secret admirer”. “There’s a boy named Nam Il came today and he gave you this. A junior” joochan said while showing the box onto her face. “Alright, thanks for telling me. Now can you please leave? you already got the chocolates.”  
“No”  
“since when are you like this? Hong Joochan ssi?”  
Joochan didn’t say a single word. He just sat there while eating the chocolates. Mina, took out a book to read as a sign of ignoring him. After what it seems like a minute, Joochan said something that caught her attention “Nice talking to you Belle”.

“My name is not Belle” said Mina. “yeah sure” Joochan said while walking back to his seat. Mina was about to clarify once again that her name is Kim Mina and not Belle, but the professor came and everyone took their own seat.  
Starting from that moment, she kept thinking about it. She thought everyone in this campus knew her name already. Apparently not Hong Joochan.  
The next day, Mina went to the class and saw Joochan sat alone, as if he was thinking of something. It’s really weird of him for not getting surrounded by his googoos. She came up to him and cleared her throat. Joochan looked up and greeted “Good morning Belle”  
“My name is not Belle”  
“You are a Belle”  
Frustated, Mina was ready to said something but get cut off by the googoos. “Hey Joochan, you’re early” Jibeom said. “Yeah, you didn’t even wake me up. What a friend” Donghyun pouted.  
“Oh, Hi Mina, you didn’t clear up your desk yet” Jibeom said while pointed at her table. “I just came. Yeah ok whatever. See you guys later… I guess??” and with that she left them and went straight to her seat and do her daily routine of distributing the gifts to the class.  
 


	2. TWO

Its break time, Mina took a sit with her 3 friends, Jung Jihyun, Lee Soyeon and her roommate Ahn Yujin.  
“Are you guys gonna come and watch the game”? Yujin asked.  
“We’ll pass” Soyeon said while linking her arms with Mina. “We both have a meeting to attend at 5pm. We can’t go” Mina explained.   
“You didn’t go last time too” Jihyun whined. “Blame your boyfriend hyun. He’s the president. We can’t do anything about it” said Mina. Jihyun just rolled her eyes. 

Lee Daeyeol, a president of student council. Respected by many people, loved by many teachers, and of course a darling to Jung Jihyun.   
“Ok, lets stop here for now. It’s getting pretty late” Daeyeol said. Everyone packed their things and left. “Thank you hyung” said Jangjun. “Jangjun, can I have the list by tomorrow?” asked Sungyoon. “yeah, sure” Jangjun replied. Everyone had left but Mina, Sungyoon and Daeyeol stayed. The three of them were always the one who will be leaving the room late, because they are the important member of the club, with Sungyoon as the vice president and Mina as the secretary of the student council. After a small discussion between them three, they left the room and saw Bomin and Joochan were fighting in the hallway.   
“Ahhh, Sungyoon hyung! Help me!” Bomin shouted. “Joochan ah, can you stop bothering my dongsaeng?” Sungyoon said. Bomin managed to get away from Joochan and ran straight to Sungyoon. “Ah, hyung stop it!” plead Bomin to Joochan. Joochan was about to hit him again and Bomin quickly hid behind Mina. “Are you gonna hit her too”? Bomin said.   
“come out here you brat!!”  
“no”  
The two of them continued bickering. Mina couldn’t take it and ask them to stop but they didn’t listen.   
“Hyung, I think they only listen to you” Sungyoon told Daeyeol. “But Bomin is your brother yoon ah. Why would they listen to me?” Daeyeol asked. “Because they look up to you? Remember that I told you that Bomin wont stop talking about you when you first talked to him?” Sungyoon replied. “Ughh, fine.” Daeyeol rolled his eyes.   
“Ok boys, cut it out! Joochan, stop hitting the poor lad”   
“Aahh hyung, he started it first” said Joochan.  
“It was an accident okay. I didn’t mean to hid your shoes. I thought it was Donghyun’s” the younger one tried to explain his way out. Joochan stopped and confusedly said “huh? Why would you want to hid his shoes”?  
“Because its fun???” said Bomin. Everyone facepalmed and Bomin got slapped hard at the back of his head by Sungyoon.   
“Ouch, hyung”  
“You deserve it” said Sungyoon. Bomin pouted and rub his head. Joochan stick his tongue out.  
“Hyung, can I follow you home”? Joochan said to Sungyoon. His house is just on the way to their house. “Sure, why don’t you guys go ahead first. I’ll catch you guys up later” Sungyoon said and passed the car key to Joochan. “Alright hyung. Goodbye Daeyeol hyung and goodbye Belle”. Mina was so used to be called Belle by him so she didn’t protest this time, instead she waved him back.   
“Why did he call you Belle”? Sungyoon asked her. “No idea” Mina replied. “Alright guys, I have to go now. I have to fetch my brother” said Daeyeol while looking at his watch.   
“Ok hyung, drive safely”  
“Goodbye Sungyoon, goodbye Mina” said Daeyeol. Both of them waved to the eldest and continued walking.   
“I didn’t know Bomin is your brother”. Sungyoon looked at her and snickered “HA, of course you don’t” Sungyoon replied her. “I bet you also don’t know that Joochan is my cousin”. Mina stopped walking “He’s your what??”. Sungyoon laughed. “Yes, that’s the truth. Not many people know this tho.” Mina just nodded. She didn’t expect that. First, she didn’t know that Bomin and him are bothers and now Joochan is his cousin too??? A beautiful gene indeed, she thought.   
“Ya, Kim Mina!” Sungyoon called her. “huh? Yes?”. Mina looked at his side where Sungyoon was before but couldn’t find him. She looked at her back and saw Sungyoon pointed his finger to the left “I thought you were going this way” Sungyoon said. Mina wasn’t aware of where she was walking. She must have been lost in the thought about Sungyoon’s family. When Mina turned back and head to the correct way, she found that Sungyoon didn’t follow her. “You’re not coming?” said Mina. “No, I’m going this way” while pointing at the opposite way. “Bye Mina. See you tomorrow” Sungyoon waved. She waved back. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next evening, at the same café, sitting there was Joochan, listening to music while enjoying the view of the street outside. This time, Joochan ordered ice americano instead of the usual. While he’s sipping the refreshing drink, he saw Mina entering a boutique store, on the other side of the road. He can see that she greeted the seller and saw her scanning the dresses inside. She picked up one, a red flowery dress. It was beautiful and he could see her eyes sparkled after picking it up. She checked on the price and smiled. Joochan was sure that she was gonna buy it but surprisingly, she put it back down on its place. He’s confused. He was pretty sure that Mina can afford it because she’s pretty rich and the dress was beautiful. Every other girl would already have the shopping bags in their hands. This got Joochan more curious about her. She came out from the boutique store and walked into the direction of the café. “this café is probably her favourite place” thought Joochan. As soon as Mina entered the café, Joochan covered himself with the menu book. He didn’t want Mina to think of him as a stalker. While Mina was at the counter ordering her drinks, Joochan stared at her. Joochan noticed that her outfit is very elegant and he also noticed that there’s a ring on her thumb. Her thumb! Who would’ve put a ring on their thumbs? 

While Mina was working on her new drawing, she had this feeling of getting stared by someone. By the time she looked up to see who it was, a familiar back opened the door and head out. She couldn’t see who it was. she just shrugged it off, glad that that someone was no longer here. She continued with her sketching when suddenly Joochan popped up in her mind. She was thinking about Joochan and just realized that Joochan had never court her before. Not even once. She thought that Joochan must be a gentleman and there’s not a single trait of bad about him. And she’s also never heard any bad rumours about him. Mina snapped out from her thought and saw a familiar face on her sketches. That’s when she realized that she had been drawing Joochan. She let out a deep sigh and closed her sketch book and said her last word before leaving the café “Hong Joochan”.


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates but here is Chapter 3.  
> Also, I cant reply to your comment idk why but thanks for leaving comments uWu ~~
> 
> ps: I'm really sorry for my english

“Mina, will you come to the game please?” Daeyeol tried to convince Mina to the game.  
“Jihyun made you to ask me, didn’t she?”   
“No” he lied.   
“Sure?” Mina raised her eyebrow and looked straight to his eyes, with the hope of that he will be intimidated by her. “Yeah, ok fine. Jihyun made me do it” It worked. “But, will you come today? It’s important. It’s the final” Daeyeol plead.   
“The final is today? But don’t we have test on tomorrow?” Mina surprised. Daeyeol scratched his head unknowingly. “Yeah, that too, but this is important. Bomin will be pleased if he sees you’re coming.”  
Mina smiled. “ugh ok I’ll come”   
“Thank you Mina. Thank you for saving my ass from Jihyun. She wont talk to me if I can’t convince you”. Daeyeol left out a huge sigh of relief. “well, that’s Jihyun alright” Mina giggled.  
“Ok, we’re better go now, the game is about to start” Mina followed him.

They reached the basketball court and she saw Jihyun raised her hand. “Ya, Kim Mina!. Here! Here! I save a seat for you”. The place is packed with so many people. Its so crowd. If it wasn’t for Daeyeol then maybe she couldn’t even reach them. Lucky for them, their seat was at the front row. She could see Yujin holding the banner written “Bong Jaehyun Go Go!”. Jaehyun is the captain and the ace of the team so its not surprise that the boy attracts so many fans. 5 minutes until the game started, Mina tied a small bandana thats written “Fighting!” on her head.   
“Now lets give it up for Geumdong University!!” the MC called them out and once they showed themselves out, the place was booming with loud cheers.   
“Go Choi Bomin Go!!!” Mina laughed with how Sungyon was being so supportive towards his dongsaeng. She didn’t expect that Sungyoon could scream so loud like that.

“We have not much time before its over and ohhh Jaehyun from GeumUni snatched the ball. He passes it to Joochan. Joochan shoot and……. SCORE!!!!!!!” the crowd cheers so loudly. “Player #55 from GeumUni scored the last point!!! Geumdong University wins!!!”   
Joochan couldn’t believe that he did it, that they won the championship. His team mates were all hugged him and lift him up “Hong Joochan! Hong Joochan! Hong Joochan!” The crowd cheered for him. Joochan looked at the crowd with his biggest smile ever. He saw Mina in the crowd and that gave him a big surprise. He never saw Mina in his game before. Mina jumped excitedly, high five-ing her friends. This was her first time going to the game and she found it very interesting and fun. 

After the game, the team went to the nearby fast food restaurant to celebrate and went straight to the dorm after that. But their night didn’t end yet. After they finished freshen up, both Joochan and Donghyun stayed in their room and opened their books. The test is tomorrow and they didn’t want their grades to drop even lower than it already is.  
“Helllllllooooo my favourite hyung~~~” Bomin barged into the room.  
“Which one?” asked Donghyun, still focusing on reading his book.  
“Both of you of course. Both of you are my 2 most favourite hyung of all the hyungs I own. Sungyoon doesn’t count”  
“hyung. Sungyoon Hyung” Joochan stressed the word ‘Hyung’ to Bomin.  
“Fine. Sungyoon Hyung. Happy??? Hey, look!. I brought pizza!!! Your favourite!!!” Bomin showed his gummy smile to them.   
“Who’s favourite?” Donghyun asked while still focusing on his reading.  
“Aaaa hyung, please don’t do like this” Bomin whined. Silence. Both Joochan and Donghyun ignored Bomin. “Ok, whatever” Bomin gave up and placed the pizza on Joochan’s table.   
After 5 minutes passed, Bomin was getting bored. He tried to open Joochan drawer but he couldn’t. Bomin tried again, determined to see inside.   
Joohan noticed Bomin trying to pull the drawer out. Panicked, he jumped out from his bed and stopped him. “Bomin!!! Stop!!!. Don’t open it”   
“why”? Bomin confused.   
“Just don’t”  
“Ok fine. Ughh hyungdeul, you guys are no fun. Maybe I should go crash on Jaehyun hyung and Jibeom hyung’s room” Bomin pouted.  
“Yeah, maybe you should” said Donghyun. This time, he opened the door for him, with a smile.   
Once Bomin was out of sight, Joochan speak up “Ya, you don’t have to be rude to him you know. You’re his favourite hyung”  
“That’s what he get for hiding my shoes. My FAVOURITE shoes!!” Donghyun whined.  
Joochan just shake his head. “I don’t get why are you complaining when you’re wearing it now” he said so slowly with the hope that Donghyun didn’t hear it.   
Donghyun threw a pillow at him “I heard that!!!” 

 

KRINGGGGG!!!  
“Ok everyone, stop writing and you may pass up your paper up in the front. Thank you all” and with that, the professor walked out from the class. While everyone else was busy packing their things, Jibeom saw Joochan just sat there blankly. “Oi, stop. What are you doing? You’re slowly becoming like Jaehyun”   
“Jibeom, I’m tired. You guys go ahead first. I’ll see you tonight” Joochan yawned and place his head on the table. “Yeah ok, see you then” said Jibeom. “Joochanie, bye” Donghyun gave him a small wave before left.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Joochan woke up to the sound of thunder. He looked at the time. He’s been sleeping for 1 and a half hour. While he was packing his things he saw a small note, written “Joochanie, stay strong! Hwaiting!” with a cute drawing of a boy making a peace sign and a basketball in his left hand. Joochan found it cute and smiled unknowingly. He put it inside his bag.

That night, Joochan went to his favourite café but this time, instead of sitting in his usual seat, he took the one that Mina used to sit.  
“Hiya there pal. Let me guess, Strawberry milkshake”?   
“I thought your shift has ended?” asked Joochan to Juwon. “Why do you sound disappointed?” Juwon fake pouted and placed his hand near his chest as if he was hurt by the word. Joochan rolled his eyes “that’s very dramatic. Yes, one strawberry milkshake please”.   
“where’s Jibeom? Why is he not here with you tonight?”   
“yeah, he’s sleeping. He didn’t get enough sleep last night. So its only me tonight”  
“oh” Juwon gave him a short reply.  
“you sound disappointed?” this time it was Joochan’s turn to fake pouted and did the same gesture as what Jiwon did just now.  
“Oh shut up. He owed me $5” Jiwon rolled his eyes and left to his station.

Joochan took out his laptop and do some editing to all the pictures he took. while he was busy focusing his work, he just realized that he’s still didn’t get his drink yet. Its been 5 minutes already. “Hey Juwon” he shouted Juwon’s name.   
“Yeah?”  
“my drink??” Joochan made a drinking gesture to Juwon.   
“Oh right. I’m really sorry. Will be up in a minute” Juwon said while showing him a sorry face.  
Joochan showed him an “ok” sign and went back to his work. Minutes later he heard someone fake coughed at him “Ekhem”. “Just put it next to me” Joochan said with his eyes still stay looking at the screen.   
“Hello Hong Joochan-ssi” a familiar female voice greeted him. Joochan freezed and slowly look up to see an unexpected person standing right in front of him.


	4. FOUR

“Hello Hong Joochan-ssi” a familiar female voice greeted him. Joochan freezed and slowly raised his head to see an unexpected person standing right in front of him.  
“Kim Mina?” asked Joochan.  
“What are you doing here? and why do you sound surprised?” Mina could see his surprise look. Joochan cleared his throat “Because its my first time seeing you here at night. You usually just come here during the daytime.”  
“And, how would you know that?” Mina showed him a snicker smile while raising her left brow. Joochan couldn’t say anything. He didn’t want Mina to know that he’s been observing her for the past few weeks. “Because I am Hong Sherlock. I can see people’s behavior and routine in just one look” he said it confidently and cooly placing his two fingers under his chin. Mina saw the way he pose and made a disgusting face “Eww, you’re so not. Do not disrespect Sherlock Holmes like that again.” Then both of them laugh. “Here, have a seat” Joochan showed him an empty seat beside him and cleared up the table. “So, Kim Mina, why are you here?” Joochan asked. Mina gave him a confuse look, unsure of what she should reply him with.  
“Can’t I be here?, this café isn’t yours Joochan. I have the right to be here. Plus…”  
“I know” Joochan cut her off. “I was just messing with you. Gosh, since when are you so talkative?” Joochan continued. “well Mr Sherlock, I don’t know. Perhaps you can tell me” said Mina while placing her right hand under her chin as if she was waiting for the answer. Joochan just shrugged it off . Minutes later, Juwon came with her drink, her favourite, iced americano.  
“Alright Kim Mina, what’s your story?”  
“My story?”  
“Yeah, how did a girl like you end up here?”  
“errmm, what about it?” Mina asked confusedly.  
“why are you always alone?”  
“Well, I like to be surrounded by people that I’m close to but I prefer to be alone. Wait a minute, why do I feel like I’ve been interrogated?”  
Joochan raised his right palm “Hold up, now that you mention it” He took out his spectacles that has no glass from his bag and fix his seat and posture. “Okay, lets continue”  
Mina looked him from head to toe “Are you really gonna sherlock me right now?” Joochan replied with yes and both of them laugh, filling the café with their joyful sound.  
“Okay I was just kidding. Please don’t make me do that again. I look stupid”  
“Wow, you’re finally come to your senses. Shocking” Mina said sarcastically. Joochan just laughed it off. “You know Mina, You’re one cool girl. You’re different than the other” Mina just smiled at his sudden compliment. Joochan didn’t even realized he was complimenting her and this is the first time he saw Mina genuinely smiled at him. He was captivated by it. Without knowing, he smiled back. They’ve been staring at each other for about a minute. Mina can hear her heartbeat racing and she can feel the weird feeling in her stomach.  
HONK!!!!  
Both of them were awake from the short moment. Mina cleared her throat and Joochan looked at his watch “Oh, its almost 11.30pm. we should go” Mina nodded her head “Yeah we should”. “Errmm, Mina, its like really late. Is it okay for you if I send you home?” Mina wasn’t sure with the offer but she sure didn’t want to risk her life, plus, she didn’t bring her pepper spray. “Yeah, sure”.

The whole ride to Mina’s dorm was very awkward. There was not a single sound can be heard except of the radio. It was just 7 minutes trip to Mina’s dorm but it felt like an hour. After a long and awkward minute, Joochan pulled up in front of her dorm. They both went silent for awhile. “So, I guess I see you on Monday?” Joochan was the one who broke the silence. “Yeah, I guess so” Mina replied him with a smile. “Joochan, I think you’re an amazing guy. I mean, you amazed me with everything you do. Now I know why girls are chasing after you. You’re not only have the look, but you’re also very kind” Mina didn’t know why she tell him that and she was embarrassed by it so she quickly came off from the car and waved him goodbye and walked straight to her room without looking back. “It was embarrassing” said Mina while locking her door.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………   
Donghyun woke up to the sound of Joochan close slamming the door. “WTF JOOCHAN, I’M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE”  
“I’m really sorry. It wasn’t my fault. It was the wind”  
“URGH, Whatever” Donghyun thought that arguing with Joochan is useless and he didn’t want his precious sleeping time to be wasted for that idiot.  
After Joochan changed his clothes and freshen up, he switched the light off and climbed up to his bed. “Donghyun ah, are you awake?” he was hoping that Donghyun would reply to him but to his disappointment there was none. Donghyun must be sleeping he thought. He couldn’t sleep for thinking about Mina’s words before leaving him. “you amazed me with everything you do” the words keep repeating in his head like a broken record. It was a surprise to him that Mina found him amazing. Mina wasn’t the girl who is easily amazed by people, moreover by guys. So hearing that words coming from her really gave him a big surprise. He smiled unknowingly. He can feel the present of butterflies in his stomach. He started to develop feelings for her.  
“Kim Mina” that was his last word before he went to his dreamland with a smile.


	5. FIVE

Donghyun wakes up to see his roommate wasn’t there. This is a big surprise to him because he’s usually the first one to wake up early. Plus, its Saturday. Satuday Joochan would still be sleeping right now. He grabs his cellphone beside him and dials Joochan’s number. After 3 rings, Joochan picks up the call  
“Good morning dear” Joochan’s voice is somewhat bright. He knows Donghyun doesn’t like to be called dear.  
“What are you doing? Where are you? Isn’t it still early to be out?” Donghyun snapped.  
“I’m at the café. Theres this photography project of mine that needs to be done by this Monday. Need something?” Joochan replies him calmly despite the nagging.  
“This early? You didn’t even wake me up dude. Pfttt so much of a friend huh. Whatever, one mocha latte for me please. I’ll pay you later” Donghyun sounds disappointed because his original plan was to have a breakfast with his bestie but he’ll let this one go since he knows Joochan is busy.  
“alright buddy. Don’t worry. I’ll be home in 30 minutes. Dear…” This time theres a slight playful tone in his voice.  
“Stop it! Gosh you’re so annoying”  
Joochan just laughed it off. He can already imagine Donghyun’s roll eyeing him. “I don’t know why you’re so annoyed by it I mean everybody knows you like me”  
“Excuse you, Mr Hong Joochan. I’m very much a straight person. Straighter than you even”  
“yeah yeah whatever” Joochan give up. He sure loves to tease Donghyun but he knows his limit.  
“Joochan ah. Can I ask you one more favor” This time Donghyun’s voice is serious. After a small pause, he continues “Can you stop slamming the door when I sleep? I’m gonna get a headache if you keep on doing like that”  
Joochan feels sorry for his roommate but he couldn’t help it. Its almost become a habit of him. “Sure donghyun. But I swear last night wasn’t me”  
“then who did?” Donghyun asked.  
“It’s the wind!!!!!” with his nasal voice, he drags the word wind to make it sound cuter in hoping that donghyun will let him go.  
“urgh I don’t know why I’m best friend with you dumb. Whatever Joochan. Don’t forget my latte. bye” Donghyun decided to end the call for the sake of his sanity. 

After the phone call with Donghyun, Joochan goes back working on his project. His favourite strawberry milkshake is already half empty and he calls for another order because it seems like he’s gonna stay here longer than he expected. “Sorry Donghyun, I guess you just have to wait a little longer” he says to himself. He’s been in the café for almost two hours already, his body started to stiff. He stretches out his shoulder to lessen the stiffness. Just when he’s about to continue his work, he remembers the event happened last night with Mina. Actually, he can’t stop thinking about what Mina said to him last night. Have you ever felt so giddy when your crush compliments you directly in your face? That’s how Joochan feels right now. Its just a word “Amazing” but somehow, coming from Mina’s mouth, it sure does sound special.  
He’s no longer focus on his project so he decided to wrap up his work. “Juwon-ah, I’ve decided to take away the strawberry milkshake I ordered just now. Can you do it for me?”  
“Of course my dearest customer. Anything you wish” Juwon replies him sarcastically.  
“Thanks. Oh and one mocha latte for Donghyun please” Joochan puts on his bestest cute face, which Juwon finds it annoying.  
“Ughh, I’m just doing it for Donghyun. I don’t know why you guys are bestfriend. I just don’t understand” Juwon replies.  
“well, its not my fault everyone wanna be my bff” Joochan cockily says. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

SLAMM!!!!!  
Donghyun wakes up from his nap “WTF HONG JOOCHAN WHAT DID I TELL YOU??”  
Joochan raises both of his hands in Donghyun’s face, shows that he brought the drink. Donghyun couldn’t say anything, feeling defeated. Joochan handed Donghyun the latte he ordered and Donghyun takes it from his hand. Donghyun shows his biggest smile after he took two sips of the drink “HAAAAA, nothing could ever go wrong with mocha latter in the morning”. Joochan just nodding his head and put on his brightest smile to Donghyun. Just when Donghyun was about to take the third sip, Joochan spoke “I think I like Kim Mina”. Donghyun almost choked upon hearing the word, “YOU WHAT?”. Joochan calmly replied “You heard me. I don’t know what to do. I think I really like her. Donghyun-ah, please help me. What should I do?” “But why? And how? Since when?” 1001 questions just blurted out from Donghyun’s mouth. Joochan told him everything from A to Z. Donghyun seems understand his bff’s situation. Silently thinking the solutions to his problems, until he came out with an idea. “Hey Joochan, I can’t think of any great ideas but I think you should just confess to her”. Joochan was hesitated with the answer “That’s easier said than done Donghyun”.  
“who knows maybe she likes you too”  
“ughh okay I’ll try. On Monday I’ll try”  
“I know you can do it. You are Hong Joochan”  
“Is that the best thing you can come out with? I’ve been hearing “You are Hong Joochan” a lot from you” Joochan said.  
“can you just shut up and just receive the compliment I gave you? do you want Jibeom to praise you instead?” Donghyun was almost done with him .  
“Arrghh not Jibeom” everytime Jibeom’s giving them compliments, it is somehow awkward and very robotic. It makes them cringe. “Thank you Donghyun. I know I can rely on you” Joochan gives him his sincerest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notebook which I'd drafted out all my fics gone missing and I still cant find it, hence the VERY slow and short updates :{  
> also, I cant think of the ending so maybe the next update will be slow as well. but if u have any suggestions maybe comment below or do some hashtag in twitter or so hmmm. Thank you


End file.
